The northern pup
by Sunblast X
Summary: (I know, the title's crappy, but go with it for now) this is the story of two brothers born of the same pack. unfortunately, one of them is lost and nowhere to be found. will their pack be able to find him? or will he end up somewhere new entirely? find out in this story of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my name's Sunblast X and this is my very first **_**Alpha and Omega **_**fanfic. I hope this story turns out good because I love this movie and its sequel. I'm somewhat known in the **_**Amazing World of Gumball**_**and **_**My Little Pony **_**archives, now I'm going for A&O. so let's start shall we?**

_**-Dawn-**_

It was dawn in the northern wolf pack. All of a sudden we see a dark brown male wolf running through the forest. He was running as if he were a hurry to get somewhere. Soon he had made it to a cave which was also his den. He slowly approached it and inside it was a black wolf with a white under belly, white paws, and green colored eyes.

"Come on in" the female wolf said with a smile. The male wolf walked in, smiling at her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"They're beautiful" she said, looking down at her stomach. Lying next to her stomach were two newborn wolf pups. One was dark gray with black on top half of its body and head, while the other was an all light gray pup.

"So what are they?" the male asked.

"They're both boys, and they're both betas" she said, nuzzling both of her sons lightly with her nose. "Hm. Betas…" she said, looking at her mate.

"This'll be fun" he said, looking back at her. They then lovingly nuzzled each others' faces. (**Unlike the eastern and western wolf packs, the alphas and omegas in the northern wolf pack **_**are**_**allowed to marry. Note that this chapter takes place before the first movie**). "What are we going to name them?" he asked.

"Lance and Artimus" she said as they looked down at their newborn pups.

_**-3 weeks later-**_

Time had passed since the two brothers were born. Their eyes were now fully open and they were able to run and play. Since their eyes were open they had different colors to them. Lance had golden eyes while Artimus had tealish-blue colored eyes. Also, besides their fur and color there was something else different about them. Lance had a sun shaped birthmark on his right paw, and Artimus had a crescent moon shaped birthmark on his right paw. Other than that they pretty much looked the same. Lance was the older of the two, but neither one of them was the runt. They both were the same size at birth.

"Hey Artimus, catch me if you can" Lance said. He then ran around in a circle as his younger brother chased him, having fun. Their mother was watching them play so they wouldn't go too far, while their father was out hunting caribou. Their father's name was Cole, and their mother's name was Elise. While playing, Artimus tackled his brother playfully, rolling into the front of their mother. Artimus was able to pin his brother to the ground by getting on top of him. They looked up and saw their mother smiling down at them.

"Ok boys, time to go in. You're father should be here any minute with food" she said. They then walked into the den to wait for Cole to bring home food.

_[20 minutes later]_

Cole had come back with a dead caribou hanging between his jaws as he walked in to the den. He then dropped it in front of his family for them to eat. He tore the skin off so it would be easier to get to the meat. Elise took out two huge chunks of meat for the pups to eat. It was her and her mate's turn to eat. Several moments later the family was done with their dinner, their bellies now full. All that was left of the caribou were scraps and bones. By the time they had finished it was nighttime. The boys were asleep next to each other and their parents were watching them.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping. They're like little angels" Elise said with a smile.

"Yeah, we've become pretty good parents so far" Cole said. They then cuddled each other lovingly, and then fell asleep.

_**-The next day-**_

It was morning. The boys were outside playing while their mother was in the den and their father was patrolling the border.

"Hey Lance, want to go play near the waterfall?" Artimus asked his brother.

"Sure" he said. The two brothers then headed to the waterfall where they would play.

"You two be careful out there!" their mother shouted.

"We will!" they shouted back in unison.

_**-The northern waterfall-**_

The boys were running and playing as they made it to the waterfall.

"You can't catch me" Artimus said as he was run and looking over his shoulder at his older brother. However, he was soon to be tackled by him.

"Think again" Lance said with a cocky smile, pinning his younger brother to the ground. He then got up so his brother could sit up. He was caught off by Artimus tackling him. They laughed as they rolled; having fun (they were pups after all). Soon they stopped rolling and landed on their stomachs. They looked at each other and laughed again. This however, was cut short because Artimus heard something.

"Hey Lance, you hear that?" he asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah…" he said. They listened closely as they heard the sound coming from a bush nearby. The bush rustled as the boys watched it. There was a moment of silence. Until…

"ROAR!" a giant cat jumped out of the bush.

"AH! Mountain lion!" the brothers both screamed in fear, their eyes widened.  
"Run?" Artimus asked.

"Totally" Lance said in quick agreement. They then ran and the mountain chased them down. The brothers were running in the same direction as the river, the mountain lion on their tails. It was then that Artimus got an idea.

"I've got an idea, do you trust me?" he asked his brother.

"Do I have a choice?" he replied, answering his question with another question.

"On three we split, ok?" he said. Lance nodded. "Ok…" he said. "1… 2… 3!" he shouted, and they ran in different directions. However, Lance ran to the side while Artimus kept running in the direction of the river. But it was then that Artimus noticed that the river wasn't just a river… but a waterfall. This made his idea even better. He looked over his shoulder to see the mountain lion chase him. "Ok Artimus, time to see if this works" he said to himself with a serious look. The young pup had eventually made it to the end of the waterfall. He stopped, turned around, and looked the mountain lion dead in the eye. "Alright you stupid cat. You want a piece of me?" he said with a serious look. The mountain lion roared. "Then come and get me" he said. The cat then charged at the beta pup. Artimus didn't move at all. "_Wait for it…_" he said in his mind. The cat was getting closer. "_Wait for it...!"_ he said again in his mind. The cat closer, until it eventually pounced. "_NOW!_" he shouted in his mind. And at the last second, he jumped out of the way on to a nearby rock that was next to the waterfall, dodging the cat's attempted attack. Artimus watched as the cat fell. Despite the fact that cats land on their feet, the fall was at least fifteen feet high. The cat had eventually fallen to its death, its body now lying on its side. "Ok, I have no idea how to feel about this…" he said with a raised eyebrow, confused on how to feel about the fact that he just killed a 4-ton cat.

"Artimus!" he turned his head to the left to see his brother come out of the woods.

"Thanks for following my plan, bro" Artimus said.

"No problem, little brother" he said. "So you ended up killing the mountain lion, huh?" Lance asked.

"Yeah… even though that wasn't really part of my plan" he said. "Come on, let go home" he said. However, Artimus accidentally tripped and fell into the water. "Help!" he yelled, struggling to swim out. Being a pup, he didn't know how to swim yet.

"Artimus!" Lance said with worry as he watched his bother struggle to get out. He then ran close to the edge and held out his paw. "Grab my paw!" he said, trying to save his younger brother. Artimus reached for his paw. "Almost there…" he said, almost reaching his little brother's paw. However, it wasn't good enough. The current was too strong for Artimus to handle. It caused him to wash away down the waterfall. "NO!" Lance yelled as he watched in horror as his brother fell down the river. But unlike the mountain lion—who fell on to solid ground to its death—Artimus fell into the water. Lance had a look of terror on his face, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He just watched as his only brother fall down a waterfall. Not knowing weather or not he could be dead. Lance ran as fast as he could, trying not to look back at the scene.

_**-The family den-**_

Cole and Elise were in the den enjoying the meat they were eating. That's when Lance ran in breathing fast as hell.

"Lance, what's wrong? You look scared" His mother asked, walking up to him, placing a paw on his shoulder. Lance gulped. His mother had a worried look on her face. "Lance… where's your brother?" she asked with slight concern. He couldn't say anything due to his heart racing and the fear in his eyes. "Lance! Where's Artimus?!" she asked, shaking him a little to snap him out of his shocked state.

"H-He…" he stuttered. His parents gave him worried looks. "He… fell down the waterfall" he said, hanging his head in shame.

"What!?" his parents asked in shocked in shocked unison.

"We were playing, and a mountain lion chased us down the river" he told them. "Artimus was able to kill it by dodging at the last second, but when we were about to head home he slipped on a rock and fell into the water" he said. "I was about to save him, but the current was too strong and it caused him to fall down the waterfall and into the river below" he finished telling them. Elise felt her heart sink.

"Oh Artimus…" she said in utter shock, holding her paw up to her mouth. This caused some tears to form in her eyes. Cole placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Elise. If he fell into the water, then there's a chance he could still be alive" Cole told her. He then looked at his eldest son, and then crotched to his eye level. "Lance, we need you to show us the rock where Artimus fell, can you do that?" he asked. Lance was hesitant, but nodded in agreement. "Good. Come on, let's go" Cole said, and both adult wolves left ran out of the den. Lance looked down with his ears lowered.

"If only I could've reached him" he said to himself. He then heard his father's howl. This was a howl that meant for all the wolves in the pack to gather up. Hearing this, he then ran out the den to join the other members of the pack.

**And so ends chapter 1 of my first A&O story. Stay tuned for when Chapter 2 comes up.**

**Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**I own nothing of Alpha and Omega except for the OC/OC names that I put in this story, and this story itself.** **everything else belongs to Lionsgate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while, but here's chapter 2 of: **_**The Northern Pup.**_

_**-? P.O.V.- **_

_"_Mmm..." I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Ah, so you're awake" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to the right to see a full grown wolf walk in, while also realizing I was in a cave of some sort.

"Ow!" I said, putting a paw up against my head, feeling a sharp pain there.

"Careful. You had quite the injury when I found you" He told me. "it wasn't that serious, but you were bleeding a lot" he added. I looked at my paw and what I saw was dried blood. My eyes widened, but I shook it off.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked.

"You're in western pack territory" he told me. He then began walking up to me. When got close to me, he sniffed me (most likely to get my scent). He gave me a curious look, but smiled anyway.

"Winston?" I heard another voice say, except this one sounded female. The second wolf walked in. Turns out I was right, this wolf was a full grown female.

"Eve. Come in" He told her. I'm guessing this guy was Winston. And I'm guessing they were mates because they nuzzled each other's faces. That alone makes be wanna barf.

"So is this the pup you told me about?" Eve asked Winston while looking at me. He nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"He had a small gash on the top of his head" he told her.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Eve asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, just feeling a little pain" I said, my head stinging a bit.

"Stay still" she told me. She then did something that caught me by surprise. She licked my wound clean. Surprisingly, her saliva made it feel somewhat better. "Winston, take him to go play with the other pups" she told her mate.

_[10 to 20 minutes later in a grassy area]_

Winston and I were walking through a grassy area, and I was taking in the view.

"Hey, I forgot to ask..." he said.

"Hm?" he asked with a tilt of my head.

"What's your name, pup?" he asked me. I looked off to the side, trying to remember. Problem is, nothing came into my head.

_"_To be honest, I don't know what my name is" I told him. I really can't remember.

"That's not a good sign" he said. I shrugged. As we were walking, we noticed two pups ahead of us. "We can talk about it later" he whispered to me and I nodded. "Hello girls" he greeted the two pups

"Hi dad" the two girls greeted Winston, who I'm guessing was their father. One had a golden brown fur color with a white underbelly, while the other had an all-white fur color. The brown one had golden eyes, while the white one had purple eyes. The white also had hair that covered her left eye.

"Girls, this pup was wondering if he could play with you for awhile" Winston told his daughters.

"Sure" The brown one said.

"Good" he said. The girls then walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is my sister, Lilly" the brown one known as Kate introduced both herself and her sister to me. I smirked a bit.

"You three play. I'll be back at the den when you're done" Winston said to us (But most likely his daughters) as he walked back to his den. The three of us were alone.

"So... what's your rank?" Kate asked me.

"Rank?" I asked with a confused tilt of my head.

"You know? Are you an alpha?" Kate began to ask.

"Or an omega?" Lilly asked, finishing the question. I shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

"To be honest, I have no idea what either of those things are" I told them.

"Well, an alpha hurts food for the pack and protect it from rival packs" Kate said.

"And omegas are the fun-loving wolves; they play around, make jokes, and have fun. They're also peacekeepers who make sure the wolves in the pack itself don't kill each other" Lilly said.

"Well I have no idea _which _one I am" I told them. The two sisters looked at each other.

"Uh... so... wanna play?" Lilly asked. I smiled with a wag of my tail.

_[Hours minutes later]_

The girls and I were having fun. We were running across the field, laughing, chasing each other. It was at this moment that I noticed Kate was looking off into the distance.

"What's wronh , Kate?" I asked her.

"It's time for my sister and I to head back home. it's getting dark" she said. I looked at the horizon to see the sun was setting. I said nothing as I looked at them. "You can come with us if you want" she told me. I shrugged with a roll of my eyes. The three of us then headed back to the den with Kate in the lead and Lilly and I right behind her, walking side-by-side.

_**-Winston's/Eve's den- **_

It took awhile, but we had finally made it back to the den.

"Hey pups, glad to see you made it back safely" Winston said to us as we walked in.

"Good thing too, because it's almost your bedtime" Eve said. The girls walked into the den and laid curled up into balls. I however sat outside. I too laid down in a circle, closing my eyes to sleep. Although, there was one thing on my mind...

...Who am I?

**Short Chapter, I know. But it's the best I can do until Chapter 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And you could probably guess who's point of view this chapter was in.**

**Anbyway, remember to read, review, and favorite/follow.**


End file.
